Known Bugs
This list of known bugs is currently incomplete, since the Habitica team is focusing most of their energy on fixing the bugs, not recording them. Nonetheless, they will keep this list updated when they can! General Issues *Some Chrome Users are getting a “Missing Header Authentication” error preventing them from accessing the site. These users should go to https://habitica.com/static/clear-browser-data and click the red "Clear Data" button there and then before trying to log in again, reload the page while holding down the Control or Command key on their keyboard. If that doesn't help, they should email admin@habitica.com, say how the admins can identify their Habitica account, and say that they've already tried the "Clear Data" button. *The mobile browser will not work well at the moment, so we recommend using the native mobile apps instead. The good news is that the developers are working on updates to the mobile apps to add the majority of the missing features found on the website! *Social media sharing doesn’t work, but the developers will work on rebuilding it. *Sometimes the site stops scrolling. The developers are investigating the cause, but the good news is that this is easy to fix by refreshing the page! *There are currently no tips in the loading page. This is a feature the developers will be adding in the future! *There are currently many issues in Internet Explorer 11 that the developers will work to resolve. Login/Register/Statics Achievements, Popups, Tutorial and Notifications Navigation/Header Tasks *The push to top/bottom button isn’t present yet, but this feature will be added in the future! *Creating a task with a filter selected no longer defaults to tagging the task with that filter -- this is a bug that will be fixed. *The Enchanted Armoire sometimes gives you the wrong item, or doesn't tell you which item you received. This is a bug that will be fixed! Skills *Sometimes you need to refresh to see if a skill took effect. Pinning/Rewards column *You can’t pin user customizations yet. This is a feature that will be added in the future! Items Equipment Stable *Right now there's a bug that is preventing users from equipping Mounts by clicking directly, which will be fixed soon, but in the meantime they can still equip and unequip Mounts by clicking the star icon that appears in the corner of the Mount's icon on mouseover. Market *After sending a card to someone, you can’t scroll until you refresh. This is a bug that will be fixed! Quest Shop *Quest scrolls have their prices cut off. This is a bug that will be fixed! Seasonal Shop Time Travelers Party *Several of the party sort orders are missing -- This is a bug that will be fixed! *Not obvious how to accept quest invitation, or to tell who is on a quest (to see if one did successfully join). Tavern *Sometimes the chat lags -- This is a bug that will be fixed, but the good news is that in the meantime, you can fix this by refreshing! *Copy To-Do is currently broken and does not work. This is a bug that will be fixed! Guilds *Some Guild members modal sorting functions don’t work -- This is a bug that will be fixed! *Sometimes the chat lags -- This is a bug that will be fixed, but the good news is that in the meantime, you can fix this by refreshing! Groups *When you try to leave a Group Plan that isn’t yours, you get the error “Cannot leave a group with an active subscription” -- This is a bug that will be fixed! Challenges *When a challenge owner deletes a task from a challenge, the task doesn’t disappear from the challenge’s screen until the website is reloaded -- This is a bug that will be fixed! *When a challenge is ended or a task is deleted from a challenge, the copies of the task(s) in the participants’ lists are not given a broken megaphone icon and there’s no controls for the participants to choose to keep/remove them -- This is a bug that will be fixed! Help User Detail Modal *Beards + facial hair cannot be unequipped. This is a bug that will be fixed! *There is no "none" option for glasses, but you can click the selection again to unequip it. This is a bug that will be fixed! *When someone’s profile is empty, it says "undefined" instead of “This person hasn’t written anything yet!” This is a bug that will be fixed. Inbox/Messages Settings Category:Troubleshooting Category:Quick References